Ring?
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan sahabatnya Naruto, sedang asyik-asyiknya bekerja, malah dibawa ke toko emas, mau apa coba? bad sumary, female sasuke


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Genderbend dan Typo bertebaran**

**Pairing**

**NaruFem!Sasu**

*****mulai*****

Ini adalah mall terbesar di Kota Konohagakure. Di tempat ini berbagai macam barang tersedia, mulai dari yang terkecil seperti pernak-pernik dan emas, sampai yang terbesar seperti mobil dan furniture. Semua lengkap terjual di sini. Di suatu sudut mall, tepatnya di toko perhiasan, sepasang manusia, dengan tampilan fisik bagaikan bulan dan matahari, tampak asyik memilih-milih emas yang diinginkan. Lebih tepatnya hanya yang bergender laki-laki saja yang tampak asyik memilih-milih barang yang diinginkan. Sedangkan yang perempuan sejak memasuki mall ini, aura hitam tidak berhenti menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya. Sampai-sampai anak kecil akan menangis jika berada di dekatnya.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir si wanita ini, cantik dan penampilannya cukup modis. Lihatlah rambutnya yang hitam lurus dan hanya diikat satu lalu dikedepankan. Kemudian kulitnya putih, matanya hitam kelam, namun tampaknya menghangatkan. Benar-benar seperti bulan. Lalu pakaian yang dipakainya adalah dress terusan selutut, warna sky blue yang tanpa lengan dan dilapisi dengan blazer berwarna dark blue. Sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam dan tas kecil warna hitam. Cantik dan sempat membuat mata laki-laki berbentuk love-love, tapi berakhir dengan tubuh yang merinding, ketika hendak mendekatinya.

Berbeda sekali dengan si pria, yang terus mengeluarkan aura bunga-bunga kesenangan. Sehingga membuat para gadis ingin berkerumun di dekatnya, tapi tidak jadi, karena aura hitam dari cewek di sebelahnya lebih mengerikan. Namun mata para gadis itu kembali love-love begitu pandangannya di alihkan pada pria yang sedang asyik memilih emas itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dobe?!" tanya gadis di sebelahnya, yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang manager pemasaran di sebuah perusahaan ternama, Uchiha Corporation.

Harusnya hari ini dia bekerja di kantornya, melakukan meeting dengan bawahannya dan berkutat di depan komputer. Tapi karena ulah seseorang, ia harus berakhir di tempat yang membuatnya mengeluarkan aura hitam terus.

"Diam dulu teme, aku sedang memilih cincin yang bagus nih," ujar si pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit Konoha, dan kebetulan lagi cuti. Jadi dimaanfaatkannya untuk menculik sahabatnya Sasuke, pergi ke mall ini. Intinya Naruto adalah dalang dari aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan cuek memilih barang yang diinginkan.

"Cincin untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut heran dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Untuk seorang wanita yang kusukai, hm teme kau kan wanita, jadi tolong pilihkan dong, mana yang paling bagus. Dari tadi aku milih semuanya bagus, jadi bingung deh," jawab Naruto masih asyik melihat perhiasan di toko itu.

Entah kenapa kata-kata Naruto membuat aura-aura hitam di sekujur Sasuke menjadi tambah pekat. Hal ini membuat daerah di sekitar situ, sepi mendadak, takut mendekati wilayah tersebut. Bahkan karyawan toko perhiasan, tempat mereka berada, terlihat sedang berdoa, supaya mereka masih bisa selamat dari situasi ini, tanpa kurang apapun.

"Jadi kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk itu dobe?"

"Begitulah."

"Baik kalau itu maumu, akan kupilihkan cincin yang bagus untuk wanita yang **kau sukai**!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan entah mengapa membuat karyawan toko itu tambah gemetar dan terus berdoa supaya ia selamat. Sedangkan Naruto tampak senang mendengar Sasuke menerima permintaannya. Jadi ia tidak perlu pusing memilih lagi.

"Hei, kau tolong yang ini!" perintah Sasuke dingin, lebih dingin dari kutub utara sekalipun.

"Ba...baik..." jawab si karyawan toko masih gemetar, dengan aura-aura hitam dari tubuh Sasuke yang makin pekat saja.

Saking gemetarnya, kotak kaca tempat emas-emas itu dipajang, juga ikutan gemetar, karena sebelah tangan si karyawan toko, bertumpu pada kotak kaca tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto masih tampak santai menanggapi dalam menghadapi hal ini, atau memang tidak peka dengan hal tersebut, ck ck dasar.

"I...Ini nona..." ujar si karyawan sambil menyerahkan cincin pilihan Sasuke, pada Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar. Sasuke pun menerimanya dengan kasar dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Nah, ini!"

"Coba kau pakai dijarimu, soalnya ukurannya sama dengan jarimu," pinta Naruto lagi. Sejujurnya saat ini keadaan Sasuke sudah seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak. Tapi akhirnya ia berusaha untuk sabar dalam menghadapi sahabatnya Naruto. Jadi cincin pilihannya itu dipakainya begitu saja di jari manisnya.

"Oh...cocok!" ujar Naruto terlihat senang.

"Berapa itu?" tanya Naruto pada karyawan toko.

"Li...lima puluh juta yen," jawab si karyawan masih ketakutan.

"Hm, mahal juga yah," guman Naruto.

"So...soalnya itu buatan luar negeri dan sangat terkenal oleh kalangan artis di luar negeri."

"Begitu, ya sudah. Aku tidak bawa uang cash sebanyak itu, karena kupikir tidak akan mahal. Tapi kalau pakai kartu kredit bisa?"

"Bi...bisa." Setelah melakukan transaksi pembayaran, Naruto pun langsung mengajak Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu. Hal ini membuat si karyawan lega karena situasi ini telah selesai. Kasihan karyawan itu menjadi keganasan kemarahan Sasuke. Yah gimana gak kesal, lagi asyik-asyik kerja, tiba-tiba diseret kemari. Terus disuruh milihin cincin buat wanita yang disukai Naruto, diminta cobain cincin itu pula. Gimana tidak kesal coba.

Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke masih merasa ada yang kurang. Oh, benar cincin itu masih ada dijari Sasuke. Belum dibungkus oleh karyawan tersebut. Karena Naruto sudah langsung menyeret Sasuke pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Oi, dobe cincin ini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hum? Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Naruto balik. Membuat segitiga siku-siku menghiasi kening Sasuke. Kesal dengan kelemotan dari Naruto.

"Dobe, ini cincin buat wanita yang kau sukai."

"Ya benar, lalu?" terlihat Sasuke memijat keningnya, pusing kenapa ia punya sahabat selemot ini sih.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak ambil!"

"Untuk apa aku ambil kembali?" pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat kening Sasuke berkerut, bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari Naruto.

"Untuk apa diambil kembali? Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu? bukannya cincin ini untuk wanita yang kau sukai! Seharusnya kau ambil cincin ini! Bukan malah membiarkan aku memakainya terus!"

"Eto...yah...soalnya cincin itu sudah berada di pemiliknya..." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Membuat Sasuke sekali lagi bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, orang yang kusukai itu kau. Jadi yah aku melamarmu, semacam itulah..." jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar. Entah bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Cara menyatakan cinta Naruto ini, benar-benar absurb.

"Jadi kau mau menerimanya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kau..." Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi Naruto. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia senang. Rasa sukanya terhadap Naruto tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cuman rasanya...

"Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang bodoh sepertimu!" bukan...bukan kata-kata ini yang seharusnya diucapkan Sasuke. Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah lain dimulut lain dihati sih, rutuk Sasuke kesal.

"Oh, ya sudah," jawab Naruto datar. Sebuah kata yang membuat Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya. Kenapa? Kenapa reaksi Naruto hanya seperti itu? apakah dia tidak serius melamar Sasuke? Sungguh hal ini membuat Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Ya sudah ini kukembalikan!" ujar Sasuke dan langsung melepas cincin itu dari jarinya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar marah pada Naruto. Saking marahnya entah kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menangis teme?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut tidak suka. Tidak suka melihat sahabatnya menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu? kenapa kau malah bersikap biasa saja! Seharusnya kau lebih berusaha keras untuk mengejarku bukan?" tanya balik Sasuke marah dan sedih itulah raut wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Yah, aku harus bagaimana? Aku kan tidak bisa memaksakan rasa suka orang lain," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Apa...apa kau tidak serius untuk melamarku?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku serius melamarmu, karena aku benar-benar suka padamu. Tapi kau kan tidak suka padaku, jadi mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Naruto baka! Tentu saja aku juga suka padamu! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga sih?"

"Eh? Jadi...kau mau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Naruto terlihat wajah datarnya berubah menjadi raut cerah seperti semula, begitu mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke, yang akhirnya bisa jujur juga dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ka...karena cincin ini sudah dibeli, apa boleh buat," jawab Sasuke dengan nada tsundere. Kupikir sepertinya itulah perasaan Sasuke saat ini, tsundere, suka tapi malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Yatta, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menolakku teme!" ungkap Naruto yang langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Tapi kemudian dia pun membalas pelukannya Naruto.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri dobe. Sudah kubilang aku menerima ini karena cincinnya sudah terlanjur dibeli," jawab Sasuke ketus, namun wajahnya berkata lain.

"He...he...oke, oke terserah, yang penting kau mau menerimaku. Itu sudah membuatku senang," ungkap Naruto dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, benar-benar OOC. Tapi yah Sasuke memang selalu OOC jika berada didekat Naruto.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ke rumahmu, ayah dan ibuku juga sedang menuju ke rumahmu, untuk melamarmu," ajak Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan semuanya yah?" tanya Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto benar-benar serius padanya. Tapi dalam hati ia senang sekali.

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang kan aku serius denganmu," jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hae, tapi kau tahu kan, masih ada kakakku dan ayahku, membujuk mereka pasti sulit, siap-siap saja kau santapan mereka," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Err... teme kau berbicara seolah-olah ayah dan kakakmu itu monster. Tapi... kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa membujuk mereka. Lagipula aku bukan bocah si tukang onar seperti dulu, yang pastinya akan ditolak oleh ayah dan kakakmu. Tapi sekarang aku adalah seorang dokter Naruto, jadi mereka tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku lagi," jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ck, dasar kau ini."

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah Sasuke. Siap bertempur menghadapi Ayah dan kakak Sasuke. Sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat, mereka pergi ke tempat masa depan berada. Tidak perlu lagi untuk sembunyi-sembunyi memendam rasa suka. Ataupun bertanya-tanya apa itu rasa suka? Karena sekarang benang merah sudah terikat dengan kencang dikedua jari mereka.

*****END*****


End file.
